


Re:Start

by BrokenGlass201



Series: RE:Birth [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, Escape, Minor Injuries, New Adventure, Oh boy here we go this will take some time, Prologue, Re:series, Repairs, landing on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlass201/pseuds/BrokenGlass201
Summary: The prologue of 'Re:series'; RE:Birth. This is my first time writing something as big as this, wish me luck lol.Optimus hatches a plan to lure Megatron and his team away from a dying Cybertron, while Elita and the rest of the Autobots evacuate. The Ark crashes on Earth. Each entry will try to be a self contained story that gradually builds so as to not to overcrowd with tags.[Revised as of 25/4/2020]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been needing a new tf story and kinda came up with this and thought I'd share with you who are also starved for content lol. It uses references from almost every continuity just because.  
> Please note there is a lot of foreshadowing/references to events/stories that I will write up in the future. I'd be impressed if you catch them when I do.
> 
> The way this story will progress is with each part focusing on a small group of characters to hopefully create some overall story. Some part may be darker than others but nothing 'nsfw-lewd'. Some bits will be light! This here is the intro to this series. I hope you enjoy!  
> (obvs I do not own any rights to transformers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some goodbyes and the crash of the Ark on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and rewritten as of 25/4/2020

In short, the plan was simple. Lure Megatron and his main team of Decepticons away from Cybertron using the Ark as a decoy to give Elita One and Ultra Magnus enough time to gather up the remaining Autobots and willing neutrals and evacuate to the Titan, Fortress Maximus that was hidden deep underground. Then Ultra Magnus’s team and the Wreakers will manage the remaining straggling Decepticons on the planet then meet with Elita to manage the rest of the Decepticons stationed off world after getting the noncombatants to safety.

A little bit of a roundabout plan of course, actually a very round about plan, and not one Prowl would approve of at all. But Prowl wasn’t available when they needed to make the decision. He wasn’t available until much later when it was too late to make any major changes to the plan, so the disgruntled Third in command carried out his job trying to cut out any loopholes and iron out any kinks. The first point he made was that not all of Megatron’s minions would join in on the pursue after the Ark carrying the Autobot leader and his team, but if it should be a sizable amount, it would make Elita and Ultra Magnus’s job easier but almost guarantee high if not total casualty rates. Rates everyone on the Ark knew and accepted. If this was their last hurrah then so be it but you can guarantee they won’t go down without old Megsy and his crew.

‘You’ll leave as soon as everyone has finished evacuating?’ The tall red and blue Autobot leader asked. It wasn’t an order; it was a question. ‘You won’t stay behind and try to re-take Cybertron until Magnus gives the all clear?’

‘Now why would you say something like that?’ Smirked the rose and white jet. The Autobot leader sighed with weariness. ‘Elita, I know you feel very strongly about us leaving Cybertron, but we can’t win this one. At least not right now, this is our best option.’

‘It isn’t our best option and you know it.’ She huffed making her displeasure obvious. ‘There were other options we could have taken.’

‘Other options that would have come at such a high cost. A cost that not only includes Decepticons and Autobots but also those that never wanted to fight. We have no right bringing them down with us…’ The Autobot leader paused ‘This is about giving as many bots a chance to escape. Xaaron belives all our years of fighting have scarred out planet nearly to the point of irreparable repair, and I’m inclined to believe him and so is Prowl. At the very least this is about giving Cybertron a chance to heal, so that there is actually a home to come back to when this is all finally over.’ Optimus paused momentarily but wasn’t finished ‘Besides, with the army of _Micro Titans_ that Sentinel so graciously left behind, Megatron has us backed into a corner.’

‘It was a terrible name to give them.’ Mumbled the jet noting his emphasis on the title Sentinel had named his creations.

‘Agreed. I only wish we managed to destroy those abominations before Megatron got a titan master on his side.’

Elita growled, clenching her fist at the mention of the old bucket head, she’d lost many a bot to him and those husks that dare to have the name ‘Titan’ in theirs. Too large to be a normal bot and too small to be a titan, like a combiner but more dangerous, with a hive mind controlled by a single Decepticon Titan Master. Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his brilliant Matrix blue optics. Aside from evacuation, Elita was also tasked with finding and dealing with Decepticons off Cybertron with Mangus after Mangus had finished with the cons on Cyberton. Their roles should be switched. SHE should be the one leading the re-take of cybertron. Ultra Magnus was the Leader of the Primal Vanguard not her. Dealing with off world Cybertronian scuffles had been his job for and long enough time for her to have forgotten what he looked like. She huffed a vent of air. Another’s hand crept into hers in support. She squeezed it tight not wanting to look at it’s owner. Once she looked, they’d have to say their goodbyes.

‘Maybe one day we can return and start over.’ Began the autoboot leader. This was it.

‘When this is over and Cybertron is stable once again, will you still have me?’ She couldn’t not look at the leader, who would have been her conjunx until the war had thrown that idea out of the window.

‘Of course.’ She whispered bringing his hand to her chest over her spark.

Neither She, Magnus or Optimus had an easy task ahead of them and they’d be the luckiest damn glitches if they all survived but that’s what she hoped for. ‘Be careful’ She said softly before wrapping her arms around the leader.

‘You too.’

*****

Alone in the makeshift meeting room a black and white form sat quietly in the dark. He’d gone over the plan probably more than a thousand times, poured his entire tactician being into fixing anything he could. He could get the exact number of how many times he’d gone over the plan if he wanted but knowing it would probably make the feeling of intense dread worse. Nothing in this plan was certain and he hated it, all that he knew was certain was he was sick of looking at the plan.

‘Ahh! There you are Prowl! Wondered where you’d wandered off to.’

Prowl blinked his optics as the too bright lights switched on.

‘Jazz.’ He greeted as the head of special operations and Second in command of the Autobots plonked himself down on a chair next to him.

‘Need ya to sign this.’ And with that Jazz handed over a datapad.

‘One more before we head off?’ Inquired the tactician wondering what on earth Jazz, who outranked _him_ , needed him to sign. He frowned when he saw the form.

‘Boss bot agreed that once you’d recovered and got back on ya feet you’d take over. What with us leaving to go on an exciting space game of tag, I figured now would be a good time to pass the mantle.’ Explained Jazz.

Prowl stared at the form. He’d hoped this would’ve be forgotten in the chaos of the departure, but it seemed Jazz was more on top of things than he’d initially given credit for. He scrolled down the form pretending to read while his processor ran through any possible solution he could to get out of this. Not realizing his pause was taking too long Jazz interrupted his plotting.

‘Prowl.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Yes. You can. There’s no reason why you can’t. You’re practically doing all the work a SIC is supposed to anyway! We’re just making it official.’

‘No, you don’t understand.’ Scowled Prowl who’d decided to fall on a weak but somewhat acceptable excuse ‘You’ve been officially Optimus’s SIC from the beginning, not me. They’re used to you NOT me. Besides I’m still not in the good graces of many because of my time serving under Sentinel.’ An involuntary twitch ran down his shoulder though his arm at the mentioning of that last sentence. He tried to play it of put dumping the datapad onto the desk. If Jazz noticed he didn’t say anything.

‘That was not ya fault and you know it.’ Hissed the current SIC.

‘It still does not abolish the mistrust some still harbor towards me.’

The two black and whites stared each other down with deep frowns. It could have been seen as something almost comically childish, until of course, the full context of their conversation was provided. Which was one of the reasons why Jazz gave in. He sighed gathering up the datapad and shook his head. ‘This rank is calling ya mech. It’s where you’re supposed to be. That and maybe it’ll help change the minds of some?’

‘Unlikely.’ Responded Prowl dryly.

With another shake of his head Jazz stood to leave. He’d try again another time, maybe with backup next time so the presently ranked Third in command couldn’t escape.

‘You’ll take it next time, won’t you?’ said Jazz prowl could swear was a combination of pleading mixed with the frustration.

He made a noncommittal noise an turned back to the datapad with the plan he’s sworn earlier would drive him insane and pretended to look over it once more. Jazz exited without a word leaving the light on.

****

‘Take care of yourselves out there.’ Hot Rod felt the friendly punch that followed was a little too strong.

‘Watch it Springer. At this rate I’m gonna be dented before I even face the Cons.’

The large green wreaker grinned sheepishly with a chuckle. ‘If a little punch can dent you… Arcee keep him out of any fights please.’

Hot Rod was just about to retort with a snappy comeback when he felt a light flick on the back of his head. ‘Not even gone and you’re causing trouble. Primus help Chromia.’

‘Gee thanks for the words of confidence Kup.’ Frowned the red speeder rubbing the spot where his head was assaulted. Beside him Arcee chuckled, ‘Don’t worry about Chromia Kup, she’s tough as nails and been playing the mentor game since first great civil war.’ She glanced down at the communicator on her wrist and allowed a melancholy smile to spread over her face.

‘Time to go.’ She whispered in a hushed voice. She felt Hot Rod place a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Springer regarded his two smaller friends. In just moments they’d be separated on their different paths. He, Kup and the rest of the Wreakers with Magnus and Arcee and Hot Rod following Optimus. Those two were probably his only real friends, his best friends and this would be the first time they’d be away for scarily undefined time. After a moment of taking in their sorry faces he let out a huff ‘Yeah you guys are too depressing.’ he decided ‘Come here.’ Before they could protest both the pink and red autoboots were pulled into a crushing hug. Arcee laughed as Hot Rod struggled to not obtain any more dents before the launch.

Kup watched with folded arms and a mock stern expression. ‘Ya big new sparks the lot of you.’ He grinned before uttering a yelp of surprised as Springer yanked him into the group hug as Hot Rod laughed at him. The moment was cut short by a beep on Arcee’s communicator.

‘We really got to go now.’ 

After Springer had released them and they said another short round of goodbyes the pair transformed and sped off towards the Ark. The green wreaker watched as they disappeared out of sight.

‘They’ll be right.’ Nodded Kup as he gave Springers back a reassuring pat. If the old mech was worried he was doing well to hide it. Time to follow suit.

‘Definitely.’ Agreed Springer ‘Now what say we see how much we can annoy Magnus.’

‘Kid. What I have I told you about making trouble for your superiors?’

‘Only if they deserve it or have a stick up their aft?’

‘Wrong answer.’

****

Alarms blazed, red lights flashed, bots rushed in and out of the bridge. It was chaos. Optimus glanced at the monitors. When Prowl said there was next to no chance the plan would follow the way they’d hoped he’d hoped it would have followed just a little.

 _‘We still have 77.358% of the Ark intact.’_ Was what Prowl had reported only minutes ago, how much were they flying now? They needed to jump, they needed to escape. Escape but just slow enough for Megatron to be able to follow. ‘Blaster, prepare a space bridge portal.’ Ordered the Prime, sometimes it felt like all they ever did was run, but living to fight another day was smarter than staying and being beaten once and for all.

‘Boss the Con’s ship is turning towards us.’ Called out the red boom box ‘I think they’re gonna try board us!’ That was not good. That was also not part of the plan.

‘Don’t let them board!’ Shouted Optimus ‘Use any spare power on targeting those Decepticon flyers and taking out the Victory’s canons!’

:Forget about taking out the Victory’s canons, considering the distance and the accuracy of the Arks canons we’d be blown to pieces before we can jump. No, direct the power to the shields: Prowls voice was heavily filtered with static over the speakers. Blaster looked at his leader, Optimus nodded ‘Do as he says.’ Over a private channel he commed the absent tactician.

:How long have you been plugged into Teletraan? It’s been more than 30 minutes; the safety protocols should have forced you to unplug by now.:

:Overridden, the stakes are too high.: - Optimus would not know until later that the device that managed the said safety protocols has decided to kick the bucket.

Optimus was ready to argue the health and safety of his Third in Command, but Prowl ended the conversation there. He made a mental note to send someone to the archives room to check on his stubborn tactician. He checked the monitors that displayed the outside of the ship where some of his crew had taken a stand against the Decepticon flyers. ‘Tell them to get back inside.’ He ordered. From his station, Blaster shouted ‘5 minutes till jump!’

\---

‘4 Minutes and 42 seconds to jump. All Autobots inside the Ark now!’

Arcee didn’t need to be reminded again. She heaved at the fallen metal that was currently crushing her friend. ‘Come on Bee.’ She strained to the minibot beside her, also trying to lift the debris. Keep Hot Rod out of the fight Springer said. Kind of hard when they were living in one. The trapped bot below gave a yelp as the Ark was struck once again by the Victory’s canons, causing Arcee and Bumblebee to lose their grip on the metal. ‘Guys there’s not enough time. You gotta get to a secure part of the ship before the Jump.’

‘And leave you to be burned up? Crushed? Flung into space? Think again Hot Rod.’ Arcee had no intention of leaving her friend behind. ‘Slag it, where’s Springer when you need him? Hot Rod on 3 push up the beam. Bee, you pull him out. 1, 2, 3!’

The crushing metal was lifted just enough to give Hot Rod some wiggle room. Bee grabbed the sports car’s hand and pulled him out. An awful snapping sounded as he did, followed by stifled cry. Bee winced at the sound, then at the sight of Hot Rods missing leg, which must have been caught on some deeper debris. Arcee herself didn’t miss a beat. ‘Climb on!’ She ordered to Hot Rod as she transformed into her alt mode.

‘3 Minute to Jump!’ Blaster voice announced over the intercoms as a violent tremor shook the Ark. ‘What was that?’ Cried Bee as he raced alongside the pink car.

‘Dunno, don’t care. Just get a move on.’ Was her reply.

\---

‘Boss, they’ve managed to attach 3 boarding cables. At this rate they’re gonna be tagging along on out Jump.’ Reported Blaster nervously has he fiddled with the controls.

‘They can do that?’ Cried Red Alert in alarm from his station.

‘It’s a bit unorthodox but they should be able to, in theory.’ Replied Blaster who was now looking to Optimus for orders.

This was not how he’d expected Megatron to follow them. A coupled Decepticon ship was the one thing Prowl said to try avoid happening and it’d happened.

‘Have all weapons direct their fire to the cables.’ Commanded Optimus, only to be promptly interrupted Prowl ‘Sir that would draw power from the shields. With 3.36 minutes remaining that is enough time for -EIOHRU#joWN@iwh’

A piercing bout of static erupted from the speakers. Optimus shot Blaster a concerned look. ‘It’s alright, it’s just the speakers conking out. Do I?’

‘Yes, destroy the cables, we can’t have them following us.’

\---

Of the three cables that had attached themselves to the Ark only one was destroyed by the time they made the Jump. Any bot that hadn’t managed to get inside was left behind in the void of space, or flung into oblivion unless of course they had somehow managed to hold onto the Ark through the jump. The two boarding cables left held strong until the last moment when the Jump finished and the cables snapped taking a chunk of the Ark with it. The cable and debris of ship flew back into the Victory, colliding at a fantastic force. This was why Prowl said not to let the cables get attached in the first place.

Seeing their enemy incapacitated, Optimus saw their opportunity ‘Blaster activate the cloaking and make an emergency land on the closest plant!’ Ordered the Prime

‘Even if it’s inhabited?’ Asked Blaster

Optimus was hesitant for a moment ‘yes’ he said finally ‘Take us down.’

Hopefully they’d land far away from said inhabitants.

\---

Blaster did his best along with the other members in the bridge to land the half-destroyed Ark. By the time they’d have time to analyses the wreckage they’d find that they only had about 46.7% of the Ark left. The ship in question landed in a huge cliffside in a northern forest by a waterfall far from any local settlements. On the bridge Optimus wearily rose to his feet. ‘Is everyone still functioning?’ He was greeted by numerous groans; Jazz’s voice rose up ‘I think Red blew a circuit in the landing but other than that he’s fine.’ Optimus nodded at his Second in Command. ‘Take him to the medbay and check in with Ratchet, Ironhide could you look in on Prowl?’

‘Yes Sir.’ Replied the old veteran dryly as he helped Jazz lift up the unconscious head of security.

Ironhide quickly made his way to the archives room, helping up any bots along the way, saying an internal apology to any fallen bot he saw making a list of their names to report back to Prime. A light chrome blue car pulled up next to him ‘You seen the kids?’

‘No, have you tried the medbay?’ he replied extending a hand towards the car. If he was expecting the other to take it, she did not.

‘I was going there next.’ Was the abrupt response and with that, the car sped off. Ironhide smiled wistfully, Chromia was safe. That was a small worry he could now put to rest.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door to the archives room. He simply entered the override and let himself in, closing the door quietly behind him. He glanced over the main control panel in the unlit room and the slumped figure that lay over the controls. ‘Kid you ok?’ he asked not expecting a response and glanced at the darkened monitors. He never liked the archives room and now with all the offline machinery, unconscious figure, sparking computers and abundance of dust it was looking like a minor horror scene.

Despite the eerie atmosphere, Ironhide was glad of the fortune that Teletraan was currently offline. Ironhide was never able to remember the how to properly disengage a ‘plug in’ or whatever the other called it when the tactician decided to plug is own processor into the Autobot computer. The tactician’s optics were unlit as expected, if they were, that meant Teletraan’s data was still flowing through his head thus making it unsafe for him to detach the cable that was connected to Prowl’s head, which Ironhide did so promptly worried that the computer would boot up unexpectedly. He placed a hand on the black and white bots head grumbling when he discovered how hot it was. ‘Stupid kid.’ He muttered as he also noticed a trickle of pink energon flowing from his nose.

:Ironhide? How is he?: asked Ratchet over a private com. Jazz had obviously told the medic where he was.

:Completely out, a little warm but nothing unexpected.: replied Ironhide as he picked up the unconscious bot. :I think he was plugged in up until the crash forced Teletrann to shut down.:

Ironhide didn’t need to be in the room with him to know Ratchet was swearing. :I’ll be over as soon as I’m done here.:

Ironhide nodded as he deposited Prowl on the berth tucked into the corner of the room.

:Oh are the kids with you? Chromia was looking for them.:

:Yes, they’re here, she’s with them, and yes they’re fine. Only major injury is Hot Rod’s missing a part of his leg.:

Ironhide chuckled, imagining Chromia’s fussing and scolding. He’d drop by later after making a couple rounds of the Ark and reporting to Prime. He looked over the unconscious tactician once more and shook his head. He’d be fine.

\---

By the time Ironhide made his way back to the bridge most of the power had returned to the ship. Optimus greeted him as he entered. ‘So where are we.’ Asked the red bot wasting time with pleasantries.

‘Some planet called Earth. Inhabited by organics.’ Was Blasters muffled reply from under the control panels. Optimus nodded ‘It also seems that the Victory and Megatron have also crashed here somewhere underwater.’ He added.

Ironhide swore and Optimus chose to ignore it.

‘Damages to the Ark are severe but if we can get the long-distance communications online, we can contact the nearest base for a rescue. We also still have a functioning shuttle which would need a bit of repairs before it can fly. Until then we will remain here and keep an eye on Megratron.’

Ironhide shook his head ‘We may have managed to lure the big M and his top goons away from Cybertron but was it really worth it?’

‘If it gives Elita enough time to evacuate everyone, and a chance for us to finish Megatron off once and for all. I’d like to think so.’ Said Optimus quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up on the aftermath of the crash just before we end of and branch off into smaller stories of the past present and what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and rewritten as of 25/4/2020

Ratchet tried to block out the noise around him in the medbay. No, it wasn’t nightmarish moans of the injured her was trying to block out; those weren’t currently present in the medbay. It was Hot Rod and Bumblebee’s consistent yappering now that Chromia wasn’t here to tell them to keep quiet.

He tried not to mind so much, the young bot had been trapped in the medbay for quite some time now and most of the bots had been repaired. Due to thankfully, not having any life-threatening injuries, Hot Rod had to wait until Ratchet, Wheeljack or Hoist was free to make a new leg for him (the two of which decided repairing the Ark could wait until after the injured had been tended too), but it was still distracting.

‘Keep it down you two.’ He barked at last. The two youngsters immediately fell silent as Arcee laughed at them. ‘How’s Red Alert?’ She chuckled as Hot Rod and Bee shot accusatory looks at each other for being the louder one.

‘Should be fine, just blew a circuit. Nothing new. Now let me just…wake him up…there.’ Ratchet stepped away from the medical berth as the head of Security’s optics blinked online. Red Alert shot upright too fast, nearly toppling over the side if Ratchet had not caught him. ‘What? Where?? What??’

‘We crashed Red, so did Megatron, but we’re safe. How you feeling?’

Red Alert considered this for a moment, processing what he heard a couple times over. Ratchet had to admit he was proud how far Red had come. 500 years ago, he would have simple blew another circuit immediately after hearing this sort of news. At last, after reviewing whatever numerous checks or scenarios that went through his processor, Red spoke ‘I should probably find Inferno then. Check the Ark, Defenses and the…um…’

‘You’re not going anywhere.’ Huffed Ratchet ‘Also, you didn’t answer my question.’

‘I’m fine now, but if we’ve crashed I should really–‘

‘No.’

Red Alert ex-vented in slight frustration but didn’t move from the berth. Ratchet was usually much kinder to his patients, but Red needed a slightly sterner approach. He smiled fondly at the red autoboot and patted his head as he looked through a datapad.

‘Ratchet, can you give me a leg now? Or Hoist, I don’t mind if Hoist does it.’ Pipped up Hot Rod waving and arm at the medic.

‘Hoist is still fixing Sideswipes face, but he’ll start on a leg for you after that. I now need to visit our favorite tactician.’ Replied Ratchet as he put down the datapad and gathering an assortment of items form the table. ‘Don’t go anywhere.’ He added as he made his way out the medbay doors leaving behind the sound of Bee and Arcee laughing at the sports car’s frowning face.

\---

The lights were still off in the archives room despite the power being back on, this wasn’t unusual. Prowl, who pretty much lived in the archives room, seldom had the lights on for whatever weird reason. Ratchet himself wasn’t having any of that nonsense and flicked on the lights and made his way to the slim berth that had long been installed in the room, prior to this current expedition, when they he realized that Prowl was more likely to pass out at his desk than on his berth in his quarters. He’d hoped this would encourage the stubborn TIC to take more frequent breaks but all it resulted was Prowl living in the archives room seldom venturing outside.

Now, Ratchet sat beside the said TIC and took out his medical scanner. Nothing particular was out of the ordinary, something to be grateful for. He wasn’t sure how long Prowl had been linked up to Teletraan, but anything more than 30 minutes was almost always bad news. Ratchet couldn’t count the number of times he’d warned the tactician that even his high functioning processor would not be able to keep up with all of Teletraan’s information not with all the prior damage he’d sustained. He decided to scold him later and simply be thankful that nothing terrible had happened after all the losses they’d had today, he’d take whatever fortune in whatever form he could have.

After installing a repair patch, Ratchet waited for the tactician to come online. He listened to the familiar sound of a Cybertronians start up. Prowls optics slowly lit up. Ratchet reached out a hand, nearly placing it on his shoulder when he managed to stop himself just in time.

 _Not the shoulders._ He reminded himself and instead placed his hand gently over his chest.

Prowl, unlike Red Alert, he didn’t abruptly sit upright. Rather he simply lay there quietly, his engines wheezing softly. ‘Prowl?’ asked Ratchet cautiously now worried his scanner had missed something. Prowl nodded slightly and slowly sat up. He swayed a little as his optics blinked dimly. It was obvious his time offline was not a restful one. ‘Just a processor ache.’ Said the tactician, tiredness dripping from his voice. Ratchet expected this and gently stroked his back and handed him a medical grade cube of energon he’d brought with him. He didn’t need the scanner to tell him Prowl was under fueled. He always was as of late and it worried him.

Prowl held the cube but didn’t drink. After a moment of somber silence, he mumbled almost inaudibly ‘If I had come back sooner we wouldn’t have had to rely on such a patchwork plan ’ Ratchet didn’t reply. He wasn’t going to entertain the tacticians ‘what ifs’ while his processor was half frazzled. He motioned to the cup in Prowls hand encouragingly. ‘If I hadn’t. I should have tried to. I-I-I-I-I.’ Ratchet brought his hand to the side of the stuttering mech before him.

‘You were not in any condition to help at the time. It’s not your fault. You can’t…You can’t control everything. What happened was not your fault and it’s ok. It’s ok.’ He knew perfectly well it wasn’t ok, or at least not in Prowls mind. The bot was rooted with a deep phobia of failure, aside from so many other things. Everything repressed that was externalized through the bitter, angry, anti-social persona he’d developed. Ratchet guided the energon cube to his mouth. They sat in silence as the TIC slowly sipped the cube. When he was about halfway through the cup, Prowl stared at it, a little disappointed. ‘What’s wrong?’ asked the medic.

‘Do I have to finish it?’

Ratchet chucked at the childishness of the question and took the cube from the tactician’s hands. ‘No, but I’ll leave it here, you can finish it later. Now I want you to lie down, recharge, and let that patch do its job. No datapads, no plugins, no Teletraan, no plotting, and no planning.’ He gently lowered the black and white bot back down, who was doing uncommonly little to protest. Ratchet allowed a small smile to escape when he saw the reason was that the TIC was already asleep in recharge.

\---

After exiting the archives room, Ratchet decided to check on the bridge. Most of the bots who inhabited that space had yet to come down to the medbay and Ratchet wouldn’t put it past Optimus or Jazz to carry on pretending things were fine when they weren’t. Too damn concerned about others. That was his job. Upon arriving at the bridge he was pleased to see it’s inhabitance in one piece, a bit dented but no missing limbs.

‘Optimus’ He greeted

‘Ratchet.’ Returned the leader. ‘How is everyone?’

‘Most are more or less in one piece, We nearly lost Sideswipe but he’s in the green now. Hoist was finishing up with his face, cosmetics really. Prowl should be out for the next day or two, I’ll be keeping an eye on him and Red Alert has probably snuck out of the medbay by now. I’ll send you the casualty list after we double check everything.’

Optimus nodded it was a mixture of news. He was never prepared for the casualty list. ‘I apologies I have not been able to make it down to the medbay yet.’

Well you’re not in pieces, so your forgiven. Anyway, what are we doing?’

‘We’re going to locate the Decepticons and keep them out of trouble and away from this planets inhabitant. Not that I believe they would draw attention to themselves when in such a disadvantageous position. Although not as advanced, the Earthlings do have come considerable firepower.’

Ratchet nodded. That was good. Last thing he wanted was another poor organic inhabited planet to be caught up in Megatron’s genocide mission. ‘Blaster was repairing the long-range communications system but he… remembered Toaster.’ Added the Prime ‘This planet shared some similarities that he scouted before he…’

Ratchet sighed. It had been a long time since Blasters brother had been declared officially offline. It was just rotten luck that the planet they crashed on seemed to be in the same technological advances as the one Toaster visited thousands of Stella Cycles ago, along with being the place where he picked up that ridiculous alt mode. It was only recently that Toaster had passed but Blaster himself had refused to believe he was gone. After trying and failing miserably to convince him the first time, nobody had the spark to try telling him otherwise.

At that moment Blaster came rushing into the bridge ‘Sorry about rushing off Boss, had to check on Toaster. Ya know how he can’t transform right. Well he just toppled over but he’s A-OK!’ The boom box gave a thumbs up. Ratchet tried to hide a guilty wince. Blaster had, soon after Toasters death, come up with an identical toaster which he then pretended and now believed to be his brother, who wasn’t dead but simply trapped in his alt mode in a ‘mystery stasis’.

‘Left some tunes on for him, but could you check on him later when you have time DocBot?’ asked the communications officer putting his hands together pleadingly and smiling.

‘Sure thing kid.’ Ratchet replied trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. Prime nodded dismissing the medic as Ratchet turned leave the bridge. Always something to do it seemed.

****

Optimus Prime, leader of a pulled together squad of some of his closest officers and eager troops, gazed over a map of the planet called Earth. He had no idea what was in stored up ahead but the whispers of the matrix nested deep within his chest hummed encouragingly. The plan may not have followed through how it’s been planned but the matrix sang within happily. They were in the right place and they were almost at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of prologue. From here you can pick and choose whatever stories I write up next. I'll leave a note if they have any stories that link to them in their independent descriptions. Here's to hoping I can finish this!


End file.
